Gamer no kuni no Alice
by Neonsakura1022
Summary: OMG! A new guy has arraived and he wants to play a little game with our favourite roleholders and foreigner! Will they be able to beat this game or be stuck playing this twisted little game forever and ever?
1. Oh Being an animal is so much fun! NOT!

**Me: Hey! I am back with a new HnKnA fanfiction! **

**Blood: Nobody gives a f***.**

**Me: STFU *Slaps him upside the head!***

***In the background me and Blood arguing* **

**Dee and Dum: Neon does not own HnKnA!**

**Me: But I really, really wish I did so I could kill that fag! *Point at Blood Dupre***

"What the hell is this!" Alice shouts but is not replied. Black Joker and Gray stand on either side of her wondering the exact same thing. They are in an incredibly dark room with no door, windows or any furniture. "Hello there!" They all look up to the source of the voice but it is nothing more than a premature girl, with brown eyes and black hair. "Um… hello there" Alice says a forced smile planted on her lips, "Hiyah!" She chirps happily. "Where the h*** are we?" Black Joker asks angrily his arm folded tightly across his chest. The girl ignores his comment and looks back up at Alice "I want to play a game!" She smiles innocently "Will you play with me?" Alice takes a small step back, glancing over at Grey for help. "What kind of game would you like to play child?" Grey asks, like Alice he has a fake smile plastered on his face. "Well it's not actually me who wants to play this game with you, I'm just the judge!" The girl says his voice still full of excitement. "So who is this person and what kind of retarded a** game does he want to play?" The girl frowns at him her brown eyes starting to cloud with anger. "Well it's not just you three who are going to play this game but all of you role holders are going to be joining in, it's just that you three will be starting the game!" She runs up and gestures for Alice to lower her head, so she does and immediately the girl taps her on the head. She does similarly to Grey and Black Joker. She runs ahead of them and taps twice against the wall. An odd rectangular, white outline slowly forms and the girl opens it as though it were a door. "All you have to do is last one day, without the other role holders finding out that it is you and you win the game but if someone finds out…" She grins widely. "You get to play another game and another and another until you win!" She ushers the three of them out of the door and closes it behind them abruptly after. Even in the dark you could be able to see her wicked, white grin "Let the games begin!"

The second the three of them are out the door a brilliant golden light surrounds them. Alice screams out loud and falls back, she stretches her arms out behind her in an attempt to break her fall but instead what hits the ground are not hands but paws. "What the-"Alice tries to get the final word out but instead of the word that she was intending a shrill meow comes out. 'What?' She looks over and tries to find Grey, even Black Joker but neither of them are there but instead there are two animals: a lizard and a wolf. Alice's eyes go wide and she wants so desperately to scream but only a few tiny meows escape her lips. Grey looks over at her and like her his eyes are filled with wonder and surprise. Alice could almost hear Black Joker swearing but of course she couldn't actually hear him, she could only imagine him doing so. 'Oh. I get it!' Alice thinks as she gets up off her belly 'All I have to do is not let any of the other role holders find out who I am then I can return to normal!' A low growl comes out of her mouth and when I meet the person who did this to me in the first place…I'll beat them s*******!' Alice looks over at Black joker and she can already tell just by the look in his eyes that he and Grey had figured out the exact same thing. They nod their heads at each other to confirm that they all understand and with that they run off in opposite directions.

**Alice**

Ugh…It is such a pain to move around in a cat's body and this is the very last thing that she has wanted to of happen. In front of her stands the one person she had wanted to meet last in this form: Peter White. He looks at her with for the first time disgust in his eyes. "Who let this little mangy thing onto heart land territory?" He eyes her with such a look of disgust in his eyes then begins to walk towards her, gun in hand. 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!' Alice begins to talk a step back but her feet feel as heavy as lead. Alice looks up at him with wide eyes 'Oooohhhhh crap!'

**Grey**

Of course his first thought was to return to the tower but now he was thinking it was not such a good idea. Julius was sitting at his desk working like usual and he had not noticed him yet but he was a little afraid to find out what would happen if he did find him. Grey skitters past Julius's feet and towards the door that lead to his room but it seems so much farther away when he is this tiny. 'Wait!' Grey stops where he is and gets a very evil idea. He runs back over to Julius's leg and scampers up his pant leg. Julius scratches only slightly at first but then gets more desperate and stands up, shaking his leg as hard as he can. "What is this!" He shouts and Grey can't help but to laugh a little. Julius's cries get much louder and much more desperate but Grey just stays in place a little below his knee. Nightmare bursts into the room after about five minutes of Julius's screaming "Could you shut up I am trying to work!" Grey snorts or at least he gets as close as he can 'Work? Yeah right I bet you were sleeping.' Nightmare stomps over to Julius and slams a fist down on the desk "What the heck are you doing?" Julius ignores him and keeps scratching at his "There… Is…Something in my PANTS!" Grey shuffles his feet a little more to induce more squirming from Julius. Grey eventually scampers back down having grown bored of this little 'game' and runs off quickly before either Julius or Nightmare can find him. He squeezes under the door to his room, if only he could laugh like he desperately wanted to.

**Black Joker**

'This is the stupidest s*** ever.' Black joker thinks as he scampers back to the circus. Black growls as he walks but of course he has to walk in the trees because there is no way that he is doing this stupid s*** again. He perks up though as soon as he sees the circus and is tempted to run at it but there is no way he is going to let himself get recognized by White. 'F***. Now what am I supposed to do?' Black wonders as he trots around the perimeter of the circus. 'I could camp out here but that is like something f****** Ace the space case would do. 'I am so f****** screwed if I don't find a place to stay.'

**BTW: What each character has to do is made completely random I literally just thought of some funny things then pulled the names out of a hat! To find out what animal Alice, Gray and Black would be I just went to an online personality test. :P **

**Blood: This chapter really sucks…**

***Blood is immediately punched in the face***

**Me: Oh dear me my arm has been having odd muscle spasms all day! **

**Dee and Dum: O.o**

**Blood: What the hel-!**

***Blood gets kicked in his valuables***

**Me: Ha! Valuables my a** I bet this guy here is as tiny as a friggin toothpick!**

**Dee and Dum: Holy s***! **

**Alice: Um… Please review and tell neon what other kind of terrible things you would like to see happen to us in the next coming chapters! **


	2. Oh no You better run before Ace gets you

**Me: I am back with another chapter to Gamer no kuni no Alice!**

**Elliot: Am I in this one?**

**Me: Who are you?**

**Elliot: I'm Elliot, you know Elliot March?**

**Me: Oh yeah…I knew that.**

**Dee and Dum: Ha! Stupid noob tube hare got forgotten!**

**Peter: Anyways if you stupid germs are done, Neon does not own HnKnA.**

**Me: And again I will say: I really, really wish I did!**

_**Alice's POV**_

'Oh crap!' is the only thing that Alice can think as her eyes lock onto the barrel of the gun. Fear takes over her body and she can't move. So instead she looks up desperately at Peter and the second her blue eyes meet his blood red ones his eyes go wide in shock. "Why, you remind me of my darling Alice!" He runs at her with wide arm and hugs her fiercely. 'Let go stupid!' Alice tries to scream but of course she can't and instead it sounds like a loud yowl. From one of the rose hedges above them Alice can her someone snort and she instinctively looks up. Perched at the top is Boris. "Hey! White rabbit would you mind letting that cat goes it looks like your torturing it!" Peter looks up and glares at Boris "And why would you care stupid germ infested feline?" Boris snorts again "Um, excuse me?" He points to the top of his head, more precisely his cat ears. 'Great now its Boris…' Alice sighs as she tries to relax while still in Peter's death grip. 'Wait a minute…' Alice raises a paw in front of her face and an almost grin spreads across her face. She turns around much to Peters delight "See! This little Alice-like kitty likes me!" Pf course he was wrong because not even two seconds after he says this Alice scratches him. His glasses fall to the ground and Alice is dropped to the ground. 'Ha! That's what you get, you perverted rabbit!' Alice thinks but to Boris and Peter it sounds like nothing more than hissing. "Ha!" Boris laughs "I guess this kitty really must LOVE you!" Peter scowls at him then picks up his glasses, cleaning them off before putting them back on. "Shut up stupid cat." Boris hops down from where he was sitting and crouches down a few feet away. He gestures towards himself "Come here kitty, come here." Alice debates in her mind over what to do 'Ok so I can either go with Boris or stay with Peter. Or I could run away but that would be dumb since I won't be able to get back to the clock tower before night…' After a few more moments of hesitant thinking Alice scurries to Boris 'Get me out of here NOW.' Boris chuckles and picks her up. "See?" He says before turning back towards Peter "We cats just have this kind of… connection." Peter still has a scowl on his face. His gun turns back into a pocket watch "Hmph! Well that is just a cat I am going to go find the real Alice." Boris takes this chance to get his butt out of there before Peter or another group of cards can get him. 'Stupid perverted rabbit…' Alice scoffs 'I'm right here…'

_**Gray's POV**_

So far so good, it had been about an hour and he still hasn't been found by either Nightmare of Julius. 'Ok so all I have to do is make sure I don't get found right?' Gray thinks as he scurries up his bed post and onto his blanket. From the other room Gray can hear Nightmare screaming about not wanting to work. 'For goodness sake…' Grey scampers back down the bed and onto the floor. 'No harm in checking to see what's going on right?' Gray scurries under the little crack under the door and into the hallway. He passes by Julius's room 'Now that I am use to this body I can move around way better.' He stops in front of Nightmare's room and squeezes under the door, only to end up groaning. Nightmare is standing on his desk trying to kick away a few faceless men in black suits "I don't want to go to the hospital!" Gray crawls along the ground up towards the desk and finally after a few minutes of climbing he finally reaches Nightmare's foot. 'All right now what?' He looks up at the screaming man. 'Ok…' He climbs up Nightmare's pant leg and cling onto the little loop on his jacket. Using the momentum of when Nightmare turns around, twisting in another little fit of torment Gray lets go and grabs onto the back of Nightmare's neck. Nightmare squeals out loud and scratches at his neck. His finger hits Gray and he falls off, right onto Nightmare's shoe. Nightmare lifts his foot up and plucks Gray off of it. Lifting Gray up to eye level Nightmare peers at him, his eyes slightly squinted. "Gray?" Gray goes rigid all over. 'What the hell have I done?'

_**Black Joker's POV**_

Black Joker growls as he walks back into the woods. It had been a while since he had stopped circling around the circus. He walked quickly, his tail in between his legs as he trots past a few more trees. 'Wait…' He stops and sniffs the air 'Smoke?' Black Joker trots towards the source of the scent. 'I wonder if some f****** role less chumps are camping out here?' Black Joker trots over to an open area of trees and even from where he is standing he can almost feel the warmth of the fire. Black Joker tries to grin but obviously he can't. Black Joker trots over and sits in front of the fire. 'If any of the retards who set up camp here find me I'll just kill their sorry a****.' Black Joker thinks happily as he enjoys the fire. A little ways off from him is a tent but he doesn't bother with it because either way he can't get in because of the zipper. He gets up to sit somewhere different where the smoke doesn't get into his eyes when the flap to the tent opens. 'Ha!' Black Joker wags his tail happily in anticipation for his poor victim to come out of the tent. He can see part of a head, covered in brown hair. Ace sticks his head out and looks right at Black Joker. "Wow! It's a wolf but what is a wolf doing in the clock tower?" Ace asks in wonder. 'F****** moron this is the middle of the forest.' Black Joker says but to Ace it sounds like a growl. "Uh oh! I think I made the wolf mad!" Ace jokes, putting a hand to his sword "I guess I should get rid of it before it harms me!" Black Joker takes a step back 'Oh f*** I am so screwed!'

**Me: Yay! It's the end of another chapter!**

**White Joker: Well congratulations to you then…**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Black Joker: What the h*** you stupid b**** How could you leave me with that f****** moron?**

**Me: Shut up! It was a plot twist okay! A PLOT TWIST!**

**Black Joker: Whatever….**

**White Joker and Me: Please review!**


	3. FYI:sex change isn't for everyone!

**Me: Chapter 3! Hahahaha! I have written it!**

**Vivaldi: And are we in this one?**

**Me: No but I get to torture BJ here and Gray!**

***Gray and Black Joker glare at me***

**Me: Please review!**

**Vivaldi: And Neon does not own HnKnA.**

_**Alice's POV**_

The second that the castle of hearts is out of sight Alice finally lets out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. 'Good I got away from perverted rabbit… but now I'm stuck with…' Alice looks up at Boris, who at the same moment looks down at her. He lifts her up to meet eye level. "Wow! Peter was right you do kind of look like Alice!" Alice quickly looks away 'Please don't find out who I am!' Alice chants over and over in her head. Boris suddenly jerks her so that he can carry her in one arm rather than two. "Sssshhh… Don't make a sound…" Boris whispers, crouching down low to the ground. Alice looks up at him in confusion but after following his line of sight she gets it. 'Oh dear god…' Alice thinks just as Boris springs up. "Hey! Stupid rat! Look at what I have!" Peirce squeaks and turns around reluctantly, only to bump noses with Alice. "Aaaahhh! Another cat!" Peirce screams and tries to run away but Boris grabs him by the collar. "Jeez, you really are a retarded rat…" Boris shoves Alice towards Pierce again. "Look at this cat, doesn't it look like Alice?" Pierce looks up from his crouched position on the ground and locks eyes with Alice. 'Don't recognize me!' Pierces ear twitches and he pushes Alice away. "No! Alice is nothing like a scary cat!" Boris's eye twitches with irritation but before he can even pull out his knife or fork, Pierce is already running away as fast as he can. The sky suddenly goes from sunny to night. 'Oh crap!' Alice thinks as she takes a quick look around 'How the heck am I suppose to get back to the tower now?' She looks over at Boris who in turn grins at her. He uses his thumb to point at himself as he says enthusiastically "Don't worry you can spend the night with me!" He scoops Alice in his arms before she can even think about running away. He trots over to where his room is a happy grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. 'I am really starting to hate being a cat…' Alice thinks as she gets carried off by Boris.

_**Gray's POV**_

The second Nightmare's words are out Gray disappears. No little puff of smoke. No fairy dust or glitter. He just vanishes. Gray opens his eyes reluctantly, unsure as to what had just happened. Gray opens one eye and then another, much to his delight he is no longer a lizard but something doesn't feel quite right… He looks around at his surroundings. He is in an office with a desk in front of a large window and all along the walls are bookshelves full of books. 'How peculiar…' He thinks as he turns around to find a door. Gray opens it and peeks down the hallway; no one is there so he quickly runs down it. Gray trips on his shoe, so he stops to examine it. His normal shoes are gone but are now replaced with boots and his black jacket is replaced with a white one. 'Oh god! Please don't tell me…' Gray immediately rashes to the closest mirror he can find, which turns out to be in the hallway above a small table. Gray freezes at what he sees. He did recall the young girl saying that if someone found out who he was that he would have to play another game but this is just too cruel because the person's face whom who was looking into was not his own. But it is Blood Dupre's.

_**Black Joker's POV**_

'Oh f*** I am so done for.' Black thinks as he takes another few steps backward. His paw steps on a twig and his ears twitch in surprise. Ace still looks at him, sword in hand and grin on face as he pulls out his sword and points it at him. "I still think it is odd that a wolf is in the clover tower." Ace chirps happily as he takes a step towards him. Black Joker hesitates before he runs. He can run fast in wolf form but Ace can run faster. Black Joker gets cut off at a small clearing by Ace not even ten seconds into the chase. 'F***' Black thinks as he looks around for an escape route. Above them the sky turns from sunny to night in an instant. 'F*** yes!' Black thinks happily as he finds out that even though it is dark he can still see quite well. Ace looks around in a moment of confusion and Black takes this chance to get out of there. He darts into some nearby bushes and the second Ace is out of sight he runs as fast as he can, but in no particular direction. After a few moment of running Black Joker stops, having realized that he is now out of the forest. 'Oh my f****** god anywhere but here.' Black thinks as soon as he sees someone standing in front of him. In front of him a pair of different coloured eyes turns to look at him. "Look brother!" The blue one says pointing at him. The red twin nods happily "We should get that dog to play with us!" They run at him and in turn Black Joker runs away but the twins are still able to tackle him and tie a piece of cloth around his muzzle. "Now brother…" They clasp hands and skip merrily back to the hatter mansion. "Let us play!"

_**Blood's POV**_

Blood looks around him to find that he is no longer in his office but is outside on the crossroad that leads to the different territories. 'When I found out what happened someone is going to pay.' Blood thinks as he hauls himself up off the ground. A sudden rush of wind makes him shiver but out of all things his legs are the coldest. Blood looks down to see if he had cut his pants and immediately scowls at what he sees. Instead of his legs, there is a pair of curvier female legs. Instead of his black pants there is a black skirt. His jacket is basically the same but it is smaller and tighter around the waist. "What the h***?" Blood wonders as he wanders in search of a mirror. After a little while of walking towards the hatter mansion he stops to look at his reflection in a small puddle on the ground. To his horror what he thought had happened turned out to be right. Instead of his usual self looking back at him there is a rounder faced. Slimmer, shorter and bigger eyed female version of himself.

**Me: So how did you like the new chapter? ^.^**

**Blood: What the h*** why do I get turned into a girl?**

**Me: Because first chapter you pissed me off and besides it's fun being a girl!**

**Blood: How? :(**

**Me: Because Girls are better!**

**Blood: I repeat how?**

***I kick Blood in his tenders again***

**Me: Because then people can't do that! ^.^**

**Dee and Dum: Yay! We're in this chapter!**

**Me: Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter!**

***Blood still whimpers over in the corner***

**Me: Shut up! *Smiles at other observers innocently* ;D**


	4. Beware do not feed the short asian girl!

**Me: Hey guys! I have returned with a new chapter!**

**Dee: So are you going to tell them?**

**Dum: Yes! Are you?**

**Me: I will but at the end of the chapter. ;)**

**Dee and Dum: Oh, ok then can we say tha-**

**Ace: Neon does not own HnKnA!**

**Dum and Dee: Stupid Knight we were going to say it!**

**Ace: ~Whistles happily~ Early bird gets the worm**

**Dee and Dum: Stupid Knight loses the fight!**

***Fighting going on in background***

**Me: Please enjoy! ^.^''**

_**Alice POV**_

'Oh god, oh god oh god!' Alice chants over and over again in her head as Boris carries her happily to his room. She looks around desperately for an escape route but to her dismay there is nothing. Boris opens his door and announces "This is my room!" Alice wishes she could sigh. 'No duh' Alice thinks as she glances around the punk style room 'I've been here before but never overnight.' Boris sets her down on the bed before walking over to the bathroom. As soon as the door shuts behind him Alice jumps off the bed and looks around. The window? No way it's locked. The door? No Boris already shut it and it requires thumbs to reopen it. The bathroom door reopens abruptly, making Alice jump. Boris steps out in 'Thank god' Pyjamas. They are long black bottoms with a grinning hot pink cat logo on the top right corner and a gold chain design all along the bottom of the pant legs. The T-shirt is much simpler, just a hot pink shirt with a solid black stripe right around his mid torso. Alice really begins to panic 'what do I do!' Alice thinks desperately taking another look around, only to find nothing again. Boris grins not understanding the situation at all. "Come here kitty" He coos "Come on it's time to sleep!" Alice stays at least a meter away from him and keeps on inching backwards. "Aw, come on kitty I won't bite!" Boris reaches out to grab her but she nudges his hand away with her paw. Boris looks back and forth from his hand to her, he pouts at the fact that he got hit but doesn't give up. "Ok kitty, now I'm getting angry" He reaches for her again but before Alice can get out of the way he grabs onto her and lifts her up. "You know I can't just keep calling you _Kitty_ now can I?" Boris says, grinning again. He sits down at the edge of his bed with her on his lap. He thinks for a moment sorting through possible names to give her. 'Ugh, now I'm getting renamed.' Alice thinks angrily as she tries to resist the thought of scratching him. "I got it!" Boris suddenly shouts, standing up and sending Alice toppling to the ground. "Oh sorry" Boris says as he reaches down to pick her up. She gives him a cold look but lets him, and they sit on the edge of the bed again. "I know how about Eclia?" Boris asks, looking right at Alice waiting for approval. Alice looks up at him blankly 'Ecila?' Alice thinks 'Oh!' She nods her head at him as soon as she understands. (Eh-si-lah) 'Ecila is just Alice backwards.' Alice thinks as she watches Boris cheer at getting the name he chose approved. He gets up and turns off the light "Time to sleep!" He announces before letting out a yawn. Alice lets a squeak escape her lips as Boris lies down in the bed beside her. 'Whatever…' Alice thinks as she curls up a little ways away from him 'It's not like he's going to do anything bad and besides I can handle one night.' She shuts her eyes and so does Boris "Good night Ecila." Boris whispers in the dark. 'Good night Boris…'

_**Gray's POV**_

"This cannot be happening!" Gray screams as he thunders back the way he came down the hall. He rips the hat of his head and throws it violently against the ground. He paces back and forth in the office unsure of what to do next. Gray shakes his head and slams his fist against the desk n frustration. "Your new challenge is…" Gray whirls around to see the girl from before standing in the doorway. In the light it is much easier to see the details of her. She is Asian that was for sure. Her eyes are big and are a hazel colour but look darker in the low lighting. Her hair is black and tied back into a ponytail with a few strands beside her head loose but after looking for a while he notices that in her black hair there is a few little streaks of brown scattered about. Her clothes are average but are very different from what she was wearing last time rather than a plain white dress she is wearing all punk clothes. A blue T-shirt underneath a black vest with a ridiculously large amount of zippers and a hood, Black shorts with a midnight blue stripe on the side and skater shoes that match. Hanging around her neck is a set of black and white headphones with a blue skull design. "Why the hell are you doing this to us?" Gray asks, anger rising in his voice. "I am sorry but I am not the one doing this. I told you last time I'm just the messenger." She folds her arms across her chest "So do you want to know or not?" Gray can feel himself twitch. "I guess I would like to know." The girl smirk at him "Ok, The game is that you have to stay in that body for 48 hours without anyone knowing the difference…" She pauses "And just a hint but Blood is still wandering about but not in your body so make sure he stays out of your way." She winks and turns to leave but Gray catches her by the wrist, making her turn around. 'She's short.' Gray thinks now that he has something to compare her to. She hardly comes up to his mid torso; he was at least a good two heads and a half taller than her, maybe more. "How old are you?" Gray asks rather bluntly because as soon as he asks the girl already knows why. "I am 14, I'll be 15 in a month or so…" She says in a matter-of-fact type of voice. "So wait, who is doing this to us in the first place?" Gray asks suddenly remembering his intended question."Oh…" The girl grins and begins walking out. "You'll meet him soon enough" Her laugh still echoes the hallways long after she leaves.

_**Black Joker's POV**_

It has only been like five minutes since he got away from the bloody twins and they were still hot on his trail. 'God dammit! Every f****** time I get away from one lunatic I run into another!' Black Joker thinks as he runs. Running in the dark has gotten easier as he was learning but he still ran without really thinking about where he was going to go. Black looks over his shoulder to see if either of the twins had found him yet but as he is turning he bumps into something and is thrown back a little. He looks at what he had bumped into and he finds that he is looking right at the girl he had seen earlier when they were in that dark room. She smiles to reveal a set of almost perfect teeth, except for the fact that they are a little crooked. "Hey there!" She says happily. Black joker frowns at her 'what does this b**** want?' She frowns "That isn't nice!" Black joker freezes 'You can understand me?' She nods enthusiastically "Of course that's part of my job." A voice from in the forest catches their attention and they both turn to see the twins coming towards them. "Well then this is where I take my leave!" She gives him a little two finger salute. 'Wait! What would I call you if I ever told white about this?' She stops and thinks. "Um… I don't know I haven't used my real name in such a long time that I forgot it but…" She stops to think some more. "I guess you could just call me Sakura." She nods as though approving the name for herself. 'Ok so then Saku-'Black stops as he sees that the girl is gone. 'Ah, f***.' He thinks as he runs because the twins have caught onto him. "Wait Mr. Wolf we just want to _play!" _ Dee shouts as they chase him. 'Yeah f****** right all you want to do is play!'

_**Blood's POV**_

He…. Well she storms up to the mansion, absolutely furious. "If I ever get my hands on the person who did this to me I swear I will kill th-" Blood starts to say but is cut off by a shorter child bumping into his side. "Oh, sorry mister." She looks up at him as she says this, a look of awe on her face. "Wow I knew you got turned into a girl but dude, you make one nasty lady!" She says snickering. Blood twitches in anger, 'What is up with this kid?' Blood thinks as he looks down at her. She was cute but she was also pissing him off. 'She looks like she could be about the twin's age.' He evaluates just by the way she giggles instead of just straight out laughing. "Oh, um yeah I was supposed to tell you the rules of the game." She says as she lets out the last little bit of laughter. "So the thing is that you have to spend exactly 24 hours as a girl and not get recognized by any of the role holders, get it?" Blood frowns at her. "Are you the one challenging me to this game?" He asks hiding his anger as best as he can. "No that would be the Gamer but I am the one who sets most of this up and I let the participants know what is going on." She replies happily a smile spread across her face. She frowns immediately as soon as they hear the twins calling out, yelling something about a wolf. She grimaces but hides it quickly with a smile "I thought I had lost them a while ago but I guess I was mistaken." She gives him a pat on the back before she begins to run off "Good luck dude, wait sorry dudette!" Before he can reply she is already running and is soon out of sight, leaving him alone with a wolf and the twins. 'I have a feeling I have already lost this game.' Blood thinks as he slowly turns around to face them.

**Me: Haza! Another chapter completed!**

**Peter: But I am not in this one…**

**Me: I'm sorry but on the other hand I am!**

**Peter: Yeah I noticed **_**Sakura**_

**Me: Shut up! It's not like I'm going to use my real name!**

**Dee: Who say's Haza anymore?**

**Me: I do!**

**Dum: How odd…**

**Dee and Dum: So now tell them!**

**Me: Oh, yes well I will be hosting a contest for you folks!**

**Peter: Oh really now?**

**Me: Yeah and so all you have to do is answer a question!**

**Dum and Dee: What is the prize?**

**Me: You can get a picture drawn by me of any Alice in the country of hearts characters! Or if you prefer a one shot with any pairing you please as long as it is not **_**Yaoi **_**or**_** Yuri!**_

**Peter: So what is the question?**

**Me: I was getting to that so just be quiet please!**

***Clears throat and prepares loud announcer voice.***

_**Who is my favourite Alice in the country of heart character?**_

**Me: All you have to do is guess and you get a chance to win!**

**Dee: Leave your guess in the reviews**

**Dum: We wish you all luck!**

**Peter: And no cheating! Everyone gets one guess and you can't just list all the characters the first person to guess right will receive a PM and will be notified if they have won!**

**Ace: I want to guess!**

**All: *Glare evilly at him**_*** **_**Hell no!**

**Ace: Oh that's not very nice!**

**Me: Good luck to you all and thanks for reading!**


	5. Lol! Blood you fail at this!

**Me: T.T I guess not many people want the prize…**

**Dee and Dum: We want it! We want it!**

**Me: No! These are for the people who review!**

**Julius: You people are so loud it's disturbing my work**

**Me: Sorry… Just to let my readers know being the nice person I am I'm going to be giving out two prizes one for first and second place.**

**Blood: Nobody wants the prizes since you suck.**

**Me: Yo-You're so mean! *Tearing up***

**Dee: Aw, Boss you made her cry**

**Dum: Yeah I know right brother? He is such a meanie.**

**Me: Hmph, You really think someone like me would shed a tear to such a stupid comment? Well think again since this is how I deal with things…**

***Blood immediately covers his privates***

**Me: Nope not today**

***Go to punch him in the head***

***Blood covers head***

**Whack!**

**Me: You let your guard down!**

***Blood whimpers at being sacked and punched in the head***

**Alice: Good job!**

***High five!***

**Alice: Please read review and enter the contest! **

**Me: The prize has changed a little but I'll explain at the end of the chapter!**

_**Alice's POV**_

It is morning when she wakes up. Sunlight pours in through the window and makes her eyes sting. Alice reaches up a paw to rube her eyes when, her paw is no longer a paw. Her hands have returned along with her feet, hair and skin. Not a single trace of being a cat is left. One of the things that have not returned, are her clothes. 'Oh my god!'Alice thinks as she scrambles out of the bed and as far away as she can get from Boris, whom is still asleep. Covering herself as much as she can, Alice runs to the bathroom and shuts the door as quietly as she can behind her. She looks around desperately but can only find a single hot pink towel. Sighing she grabs it and wraps it around herself, 'Now' Alice thinks 'How can I get back to the tower without running into anyone?' Alice opens the doors a small crack to look back at where Boris is still asleep. 'Maybe he won't mind if I borrow some clothes…' Alice scurries back into the room and looks inside one of the dressers where she finds a T-shirt. Of course it is black with a gold chain design all along the rims. She pulls it on but it is too big. It comes down to just above her knees and the sleeves are almost at her elbows. 'Whatever' Alice thinks as she makes her way to the door walking only on her toes as she tries to be as quiet as possible. "Ecila?" A sleepy voice asks from behind her. Alice jumps, startled she freezes in place. "Alice!" Boris shouts astonished as soon he sees her. Alice turns around slowly "Um? Good morning Boris?"

_**Gray's POV**_

As soon as he realized she was gone he comes back to his senses. 'All right Gray don't panic…' Gray thinks as he walks back into Blood's office. 'What would Blood be doing right now?'Gray shouts in frustration "Ugh! I don't know!" He kicks the desk and sends several of the objects on top toppling to the ground. Gray sits down on the ground with his legs crossed. "I should have paid attention to the things Alice would tell us whenever she got home from the hatter mansion…" Gray mumbles as he starts to panic, not able to think of anything that the hatter would be doing. Gray hits a couple more things as he continues to think. "Where the hell are you? You creepy little girl!" Of course no response comes and Gray gives up and collapses onto the chair behind the desk. 'Ugh… only two days? That's like an eternity when you're stuck in this body' Gray thinks as he spins around in the chair. A sudden voice catches his attention and his eyes go wide. "Hey, Blood." Elliot's voice rings from behind the door. "You okay?" Gray freezes in his seat "I am so done for."

_**Black Joker's POV**_

He jumps through the bushes and head first straight at some random girl. He crashes into her and the twins crash into him. Black Joker scowls at the girl he crashed into 'she is so ugly!' Black thinks as he scrambles off her. She has longer black hair that comes to her mid-back, she has a white and gold cuffed jacket and a black mini-skirt but it is not the clothes that are not fitting. Her face is. Her face is slightly more angular than most females; her eyes are also much smaller than that of a normal female. 'My god.' Black thinks as he gives her a quick second-glance. 'This chick is so f****** ugly!' His eyes go wide along with the twins as the three of them stare at her, the twins still sprawled on top of each other. "Oh my gosh!" Dum shouts pointing an accusing finger at her. "This person is…" Black Joker smirks as he finishes off the statement in his head 'Blood Dupre.'

_**Blood's POV**_

Right after the wolf had slammed into him he knew his cover was blown not even five minutes into the game. He disappears but only for a moment reappears in the castle of hearts. 'What is this?' Blood thinks as he looks around. All around him is nothing but hearts, jewels and many other expensive looking items. 'This looks like it could be Vivaldi's room.' Blood thinks as he scowls at the sight. The bed is messy and there are a few pieces of clothing on the ground and on the dressers. The door behind him slams open and Vivaldi steps in her face red with rage. "Alice did not come to tea!" She shouts as she rushes over to where he is standing "You maid!" She shouts pointing at him "Clean our room quickly then get out!" Blood stands there baffled 'Maid?' He looks over his shoulder at the mirror. She was right he had no eyes. It is odd though that he can still see. He is wearing the maid's uniform for the castle of hearts and worse still, he is still female. "Um…Yes ma'am?" Vivaldi scowls at him before storming back out. Blood looks back again at the mirror. "Little girl" Blood mumbles, grinning evilly "when I find you after this is over I am so taking away everything you own."

_**Peter's POV**_

It had been a fairly average day, other than that odd cat he had seen before. Peter walks quickly wanting to go to bed. Not even a hundred feet away from his room he is stopped by a younger girl. She is an Asian girl, a typical Asian girl. She is leaning against one of the many doors as though she were waiting for someone. As soon as she sees him her eyes seem to light up and she smiles at him, a great big smile. 'Hi!" She says excitedly as she runs up to him "Do you want to play a game with me mister?" Peter's ear twitches at the mention of mister. "Little girl how old are you?" She frowns immediately "Boo, another person had to ask me that." She ignores him and doesn't answer "So do you want to play?" She asks again, still smiling. 'Her smile looks a little like Alice's.' Peter thinks as he looks down at the short girl. "I am sorry but I must be going now…" The girl pouts and takes a step back, away from him. "Ok but even if you say no…" She starts "I will make you play!" She snaps her fingers and shortly after he can feel himself shrinking, until he is looking up at her. "Ha! I can already turn into a rabbit!" He boasts as soon as he realizes what she has done. She grins again "Oh yeah just to let you know you can't turn back and the challenge for you is to not be found by Alice or any other role holder." Peter looks up at her in disbelief "But Alice has already seen me in my rabbit form, and there is no way she will look at me without recognizing me!" The girl smiles at him "I know!" She starts to walk away but then stops "Oh yeah!" She says and looks at him over her shoulder "If you need me just call 'Sakura' and could you tell the others? I tried to do it myself but I kind of got caught up." She begins to walk back down the hallway whistling as she goes.

**Me: Yay! Chapter 5 is done!**

**Peter: And now I am in it…yay**

**Me: Oh lighten up will ya?**

**Dee and Dum: What about the thing and the prize?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Well being the amazingly nice person I am I decided to have two prizes one for a first place and second place!**

**Dee: But only one person has guessed right so far!**

**Dum: And what does each of the people get?**

**Me: Well the first place person gets their pick of a drawing from me or the oneshot and the second place winner gets whatever the first place winner didn't get!**

**Dee: What about the answer to my question?**

**Me: Um… Yeah. I am sad because so far only 3 people are entered into the contest! So if it stays that way by the time I announce winners then I will just give each of them prizes so please people enter, please!**

**Blood: Nice? You think you're nice?**

**Me: STFU!**

***Backhand Blood across the face***

**Me: I was reminded that I had a chapter where I did not hurt this fag over here *Points at Blood* Thanks for telling me 'Stargirl of the Cresent moon!' Shout out to you and to Rose Queen2424 for giving me some awesome ideas!**

**Blood: *Rubs aching cheek* Yeah, thanks a lot.**

**Peter: Please review and(or) enter the contest!**

**Dum and Dee: Yeah since the winners are going to be announced on Sunday Feb. 6****th****!**

**Ace: Aw, Neon said that I was going to get to say that!**

**Dee and Dum: Well too bad!**

**Me: Thanks for reading! **


	6. Bonus chapter!

**Me: Hi! I am here now with the contest results!**

**Dee: Is there going to be a new chapter today?**

**Me: I'm sorry but no…**

**Dum: Why?**

**Me: Because today I have to go and see my little niece so I won't have access to a computer… But I promise to update two chapters on Monday!**

**Blood: So who won?**

**Me: Um… Oh yeah the first place winner is… RunnyBabbit44!**

**All: Congratulations!**

**Me: Ok Ok now the second place winner… Well to be honest there isn't one.**

**Dum and Dee: What!**

**Me: Sorry but the second person to guess correctly was Stara-chi but her entry is invalid because she guessed more than one person…**

**Blood: So who gets the prize?**

***Pulls out giant hammer from Sonic X and hits Blood***

**Me: Sorry. When you showed up earlier I had the urge to hit you but I guess I couldn't resist the temptation.**

**Dee: So what happens to the second place prize?**

**Me: Um… I decided to give it to the first person who guessed my second favourite character and that is… Zombiecake11290!**

**Dum: So that means that RunnyBabbit44 gets to choose what she wants…**

**Dee: And Zombiecake11290 gets what RunnyBabbit44 did not pick? **

**Dee and Dum: So onee-chan! Who are your first and second favourite characters?**

**Me: *Blush* Onee-chan? I am the same age as you and probably shorter!**

**Dum and Dee: Meh, whatever.**

**Me: Well for your information it is Peter white.**

**Peter: Me?**

**Me: Yes *Looks away embarrassed***

**Peter: Ha! See Ace she thinks I'm the best, She probably thinks that you're a pest!**

**Ace: Ha! Ha! Ha! Mister Peter that's not true… is it?**

**Me: It is but according to many personality tests you and I are alike.**

**Ace: So then am I your second favourite?**

**Me: Hell no! It's Dee and Dum over there…**

***Dee and Dum run over happily***

**Dee: Yay! Neon likes us second best!**

**Dum: Yeah but which one do you like better?**

**Me: *Very bluntly stated* Well to tell you the truth I like Dum better than Dee.**

**Dee: What?**

**Dum: Yay! I 'm Neon's favourite twin!**

**Neon, Ace, Peter and the twins: Thank you guys for entering and we will see you all on Monday!**

***Stage goes black and cast begin to walk away***

**Peter: I am the favourite~!**

**Dum: I'm the favourite twin~!**

**Ace: We have stuff in common~!**

**Dee: I am taller than her~!**

**Me: SHUT UP! **

**Boris: Pssst… If you lost don't give up hope! I was looking through some of Neon's stuff and I found out that she will be holding another contest soon!**

**Me: Boris! You ruined the surprise!**

***Chases him with the giant hammer***


	7. She ain't no cardcaptor Sakura!

**Me: I have returned with another chapter of Gamer no kuni no Alice after so looong!**

**Blood: Yeah she was grounded *snicker***

**Me: Shut the f*** up you god damn b*****!**

_**Slaps Blood a million times repeatedly**_

**Peter: *Pokes Blood with a stick* I do believe that he is dead**_**!**_

**Me**: **Not yet *Saunters over to Dee and Dum* Hey! Can I borrow a grenade?**

**Peter: Um, I think you're over doing it… *Backs away slowly***

**Me: There is no such thing as overkill, only total destruction.**

**Dee and Dum: Yay! Overkill is the best kind of way to kill!**

**Peter: Um… Neon does not own heart no kuni no alice….**

_**Alice's POV**_

The smoke starts to appear around Alice's ankles again just like the first time. "Oh come on!" Boris stares at her wide eyed before she disappears.

She is back in the dark room, where she first was with Gray and Black Joker. A light above her a light turns on and she can clearly see that one Asian girl standing before her, but now her clothes are different. She is wearing a sleeve less blue dress that comes a little bit before her knees; it is rimmed along the edge black on the bottom and the top. She has black and white stockings and shoes similar to Alice's only hers are black. Her black hair is tied back into two ponytails beside her head with white ribbons. The only thing that she has on from last is her blue and black headphones. 'It's like she completely changes her style of clothing every time I see her."' Alice thinks as she looks at the girl. "Well, you already know my name don't you so then what is your name?" Alice asks, trying to hide the irritation in her voice. The girl smiles at her with a wide grin "Of course I know your name Alice!" She runs up to her, twirling her dress happily as she does so. "My name is Sakura!" She sticks out a hand for Alice to shake "Congratulations on being the first one to beat the game!" Alice shakes her hand reluctantly, still dazed from being told that she had won. "So…um…" Alice asks, her voice shaking "Do I uh…get to meet the gamer?" Sakura shakes her head "Nope! But you can ask me whatever you like!" Sakura twirls a few more times "I promise that I will respond!" Alice sighs 'This is not what I had expected…' Alice clears her throat one more time "Okay…" Alice decides to start with an easy question "How old are you?" Sakura giggles "I'm fourteen! Although I may not look it!" Alice looks at her questioningly 'So, she's about the twin's age…' "Um… Are you a role holder?" Sakura shrugs "Honestly, I have no clue what I am but I do know my heartbeat is really screwed up!" She presses the pocket on her dress and suddenly out of the head phones comes music. "My heart beat is not like any other, yours goes _Bump, bump_, while the role holders goes _Tick tock, tick tock, _but mine sounds like this…" She reaches out for Alice's hand and puts it just below her neck. It takes a few moments but then she can hear it. Alice jerks her hand back "What… is wrong with your heartbeat?" Sakura shrugs and turns off the music. "It sounds like…" Alice starts "Is it playing a song!" Sakura laughs "Yeah it does, it sounds like a music box doesn't it?" Alice stares at her appalled "What song is that?" Sakura stares up at the ceiling, wistfully "My song…" She looks over her shoulder back at Alice "I'll let you ask me one more question then after that I need you to help me with the rest of the game." Alice tilts her head in confusion "Um…Why do you help the gamer?" Sakura's smile vanishes "Because…Wouldn't you do anything is it meant bringing back someone you love?" Alice gives her a sympathetic look 'Someone you love…' "So what do I have to do?" Sakura's frown is replaced by a perky grin that could do Boris proud "I need you to go and find Peter white!" Alice nods, slowly "Okay so is that his challenge? To not get found by anyone?" Sakura nods back "Not just anyone, you especially!" Alice nods again "Okay, so while I'm doing that what will you be doing?" Sakura runs over to the door and opens it wide "I'm off to go give Dee and Dum their challenge!"

_**Dee and Dum's POV**_

Dum sighs, they had been sitting by gate for their third hour in a row and they were bored out of their wits. It had been an entire time period since they had chased that wolf and now they had nothing to do. That's when they heard the voice. A girl singing along, a little off-key to a song that they had never heard of, they both turn their heads to look at her. She is walking down the trail, twirling her dress, music blaring from headphones around her neck. She couldn't be much younger than they were, maybe even the same age. She looked Asian, so she had the standard black hair that comes to her mid-back and brown eyes. She is wearing a blue dress with black rimming on the top of her dress and the bottom. She has black and white stockings with black shoes similar to Alice's red ones. Her hair is tied into two pigtails beside her head tied with white ribbon. They could tell she is a role holder because she has a face.

Dee and Dum stand up their axes ready. Finally something to do! She stops, about ten feet away from them. She flashes them a wicked grin "Hiyah!" She says, gleefully her arms behind her back. "Hi!" Dum says back, giving her an equally wicked smile. "What song is that?" Dee asks. "This song? Oh! It's Love is war by Hatsune Miku!" Dum shrugs "Never heard of her." The girl shrugs "I expected that but there is nothing you can do about that right?" Dee smiles "I guess you're right. So what brings you to the hatter's mansion today?" Dum adds on "What is your name? Our names are-"The girl cuts him off "You guys are Tweedle Dee and Dum, you work for the mad hatter Blood Dupre. You have a co-associate Elliot March, although you don't really get along." The twins give her a look of surprise "Oh yeah! Um… My name is Sakura!" She reaches into her pocket and turns off her music. "Well…You are still trespassing on the hatter's territory so we are going to have to kill you." Dee says. "Don't worry it won't hurt, we're professionals we can kill you quickly so that it doesn't hurt!" Sakura frowns "Sorry, but I don't plan to die just yet because I still have something is this world to do!" Dum gives her a look that is filled with a million different questions "Well anyway, for now would you like to play a game with me?" Both of the twin's faces brighten up a little "What kind of game?" They ask in unison. Sakura takes a few steps forward and takes both of their hands, for Dum it is his left and for Dee it is his right. She puts the two hands together before pulling her hand away, and then she takes a step back and grins. "The game is this!" She snaps her fingers and almost immediately a small purple smoke surrounds them but just as quickly as it came it is gone and when they open their eyes, they are standing opposite from where they were a few seconds ago. "The game is to get someone to figure out that they two of t you have been reversed. The rules are that you cannot tell anyone about this little switch and that you cannot ask anyone about it either." She slips away, skipping back down the trail she had come from. Then stops but only briefly before looking back at them over her shoulder "Let the games begin!"

_**Gray's POV**_

Elliot comes into the room looks at him with an odd expression. "Blood? What's wrong?" Gray clears his throat "Um…I'm fine Elliot." Gray googles his mind for a possible excuse to get Elliot out of the room. "Could you please go and check up on the twins? I…uh…heard quite a fuss out there earlier and it is disturbing my work." Elliot nods "Sure Blood…Anything else?" Gray starts to shake his head no but then stops himself 'What would Blood do?' Gray shoos him away with a wave of his hand and like lightning Elliot is gone in a flash. Gray lets out a sigh of relief the second the door shuts behind Elliot. "Ugh, I can't survive in this body!" He spins around a few more times in the chair. "I can't just hide out in Blood's office for two days so then what the h*** am I suppose to do?" He stands up abruptly and begins to pace the room. "What would Blood be doing right now? How would he act in this situation? How does his speech pattern differ from mine?" Gray hits the bookshelf as hard as he can sending several books, toppling over. Another knock on the door makes him jump. Was Elliot back already? The voice on the other side of the door however is not Elliot's. Nor either of the bloody twins. It belonged to Peter White.

_**Peter's POV**_

He had ran as much as he could but that is not very far when you are a two foot rabbit. The only place Peter could think of that Alice would not go to find him was of course the hatter's mansion. It was easy getting past the bloody twins because they had been standing at the front gate arguing with each other. All he had to do was slip past, same with Elliot who had stormed to the front gate not even caring to look down at him. He had ran down the many hallways, and stopped in front of the one door that had people shouting and thud sounds coming from behind it. Raising a small fuzzy, little paw he knocks on the door. "May I come in?" He asks his voice uneven. The shouting stops. Then a small voice drifts from behind it "Come in…" This voice sounded oddly familiar but Peter's mind was too jumbled to remember who it belonged to. Jumping Peter tries to grab the doorknob but his arm is a little too short. He jumps and jumps and is able to do nothing more than hit it a few times. After a few minutes of trying he finally manages to hit the doorknob and the door swings open. Inside is Blood Dupre, sitting in his chair behind his desk, the room is askew books, papers and anything else you might find on a desk were scattered on the floor.

"Peter White?" Blood asks his voice surprised. Peter takes a few steps forward into the room. "Blood Dupre" Peter says, slightly irritated "I really do hate to ask but may I hide here if it isn't too great a task?" Blood nods, much to Peter's surprise and so he shuts the door behind him and takes a seat in front of the desk. "You look different" Peter says looking at Blood suspiciously. "I can't figure it out but you do look different." Peter stares at Blood. There was something different about him but it was something that Peter would never have noticed if it wasn't for his odd behaviour. "You're eyes!" Peter whispers as soon as he gets it. "They aren't the same colour. They actually look like…Gray's eyes." At that the door to the office swings open and Sakura steps into the room. "Oh no Gray it looks like someone has figured you out!" She snaps her fingers again and Blood is surrounded by the smoke. Slowly his face changes from Blood to Gray. "Thank you! Bring on the next challenge anything to get me out of this body!" Gray shouts triumphantly as he disappears along with the smoke. As soon as he is gone Peter turns abruptly towards where Sakura was standing, but she is gone. Well at least he learned one thing. He is not alone in this ridiculous game.

_**Black Joker's POV **_

It had been a few hours since he had shaken off the bloody twins. Now he was just sauntering around in only god knows where. The only thing that he knew was that he was surrounded by a ridiculous amount of roses and they annoyed him. Snagging his fur and pricking his skin it annoyed to the point of wanting to kill. 'Only a few more minutes…' Black thinks as he pads forward 'Then I can turn back and kill that stupid little girl Sakura…' Shouting catches his attention from just beyond the little trail he is on. It sounded like Elliot and the twins so that meant that he was at the hatter's mansion. One of the twins turns the corner on the trail to where he is, then the other. "Hey look! It's that wolf from earlier!" The blue twin shouts pointing right at him. Black tenses all over. Every instinct in his body screaming to run, so he does back from where he was coming but like before the twins stay got on his trail. That's when it starts, the smoke appears around him as he is running 'Finally!' he shouts as his paws, become hands and feet. His muzzle becomes a face and the wolf tail and ears disappear. Just as quickly as he had become a person he disappears, dissolving with the smoke.

He is back in the room where it all started, even though the room is light now he can still recognize it. The girl, Sakura is standing there her arms folded across her chest "Good job, you're the second person to have beaten the game. Although you must still participate…" Black raises and eyebrow "Participate how?" Sakura grins "I need you to go undercover at the heart castle and go find Blood." Black snickers "Dupre! What challenge did you give him after the one with him being a girl?" Sakura takes a few steps forward, circling around him "Let's just say that I turned a certain someone into a faceless maid…" Black laughs out loud "That is f****** epic!" He has to hold his stomach to keep it from hurting. "So all I have to do is find this b****** and I'm done?" Sakura nods "More or less…" She grabs his right hand, using both of hers "So are you in or out?" Black flashes her, a wicked grin "In."

_**Blood's POV**_

This was just perfect. First he is a girl and not even five minutes later he is a faceless maid cleaning Vivaldi's bedroom. He sighs and starts to pick up a few of the stray clothes on the floor around the bed."Stupid little girl" Blood mumbles as he gathers a few more clothes into his arms. "Having fun?" Blood snaps his head up to see Sakura sitting on the bed, her legs too short to reach the floor. "Yeah, an immense amount of fun." He says sarcastically. "I think that this is fun, I get to bug all you role holders…." She giggles "I really do like it a lot!" Blood fakes a smile "So why do you do it? Why do you help the gamer?" He asks his voice growing serious. Now it is Sakura's turns to grow serious "I would do anything to save him…" She mumbles "anything…"

They sit in silence for a few minutes, neither one of them bothering to speak. It is Blood who finally breaks the silence "Who is 'Him'?" Blood asks his voice oddly soft. "Someone, who is more important to me than anyone else in the world," Sakura says wistfully, staring off into nothing. Blood tries to sort through all the little messages that are hidden in what Sakura just said. "Is he your lover or something?" Blood asks as he starts making a pile for laundry, Vivaldi's room is unexpectedly messy. Sakura shakes her head "He is more than that, he is my entire world." Blood nods, absorbing all the information 'What the heck is up with this girl?' Blood thinks, not bothering to look up at her. 'She seems to have quite the past, and I am going to find out all of it…' He thinks, determination coursing through his veins. A knock on the door startles them both. "Come in!" Sakura calls, her voice growing happier and more mischievous. The door slams open and Peter White gallops in "Hey there b****, starting now I am going to be doing everything that I can to make sure that you get caught!" Blood stares at the white rabbit for a few seconds, confused. Then turns back to Sakura to ask her what is going on but she is gone, leaving him alone with Peter White.

**Me: Yay! Another chapter finished!**

**Vivaldi: Whatever happened to the prize that you owe Zombiecake11290?**

**Me: Oh yes I have that the URL is: .com/art/Peter-white-tweedle-twins-201870740 go ahead and check it out!**

**Vivaldi: And may we ask why it took you so long to get it done?**

**Me: Like Blood so kindly pointed out earlier I got grounded and haven't been able to use the computer until now.**

**Vivaldi: And why were you grounded?**

**Me: You can find out if you read the oneshot prize that Runnybabbit44 won, the URL is: .net/s/6840517/1/The_meeting_of_Gray_and_Alice**

**Me: Please check both of them out, even better if you comment. Trust me it really means a lot!**

**Blood: Good for you…**

**Me: Yes it is good for me because in this I can smack you as many times as I want. **

**Vivaldi: We thank you for reading and greatly hope for you to review.**

_**Blood: -159hp 25hit combo kill…**_

**Me: K.O! See you all next chapter!**


End file.
